Faithful Destiny
by Kinaria
Summary: CCS/HP fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N. In this story it's a little different from the series. Sakura and the others are 15, they captured all the cards and they think all there adventures are over. But little do they know there is more to come. And also the Card Captors are famous.  
  
Here's my story hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 A Faithful Destiny  
  
1.1.1.1 By: Kinaria  
  
  
  
" Sakura, Sakura get up," said Kero shaking Sakura then dropping the alarm clock on her head.  
  
" Kero what did you do that for," Sakura said sleepily. Getting up from her bed and picking up the alarm clock Kero dropped on her. When Sakura looked at it she thought it must have been a joke cause the alarm clock said it was 8:30 am. " What!' exclaimed Sakura ' Kero why didn't you tell me it was 8:30, I'm so late." Sakura dashed to the bathroom brushed her teeth as quick as she could, put on her High School Uniform ran downstairs strapped on her blades and grabbed her bag. Then went as fast as she could chanting in her head ' don't make the bell ring, don't make the bell ring' and when she came to the Tomeoda High School building the bell rang just in time for her to make it inside.  
  
" Hey Sakura you made it just in time," said Tomoyo smiling.  
  
" Yeah, I thought I was going to be late," replied Sakura taking her seat when the teacher came in.  
  
After school Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eroil and Syaoran were walking home when five owls came out of nowhere and dropped a letter in front each of the friends.  
  
" Huh what's this," Sakura asked no one in particular while looking over the letter which was written on a piece of parchment. That held a Letter H on the front with a Snake, Lion, Raven and Badger around it. It looked like a coat of arms specifying something.  
  
" Well!' said Meiling impatient. ' What are we waiting for let's open it."  
  
Meiling opened the letter and read it trough. Everyone watch as Meiling's jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
" What does it say Meiling," Sakura asked curiously as she and the others opened the letters.  
  
In the letters it said this (except it says the others name):  
  
2 HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss. Kinimoto  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The only things you will necessarily need to buy from Diagon Alley are:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One winter cloak (back, silver fastenings)  
  
1 wand  
  
If you wish you may bring a pet.  
  
The Directions to Diagon Alley .The Date We will be expecting you will be Sept. 25. The Regular Date is Sept. 1, but we know you have bin (did I spell that okay. Oh Well) busy. We await you're your given permission to attend by no later than Sept. 15.  
  
  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
2.1 Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
" Wow a school for witchcraft and wizardry I've got to tell otou-san and Touya," said Sakura still dazed.  
  
So each of them went home to tell there parents.  
  
  
  
A\N. Well what do you think of my first chapter. I'm so proud of my self. Yeeeeeaaaaah!  
  
Oh yah before I forget I'll only put up the next chapter if I have 3 reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Faithful Destiny  
  
By: Kinaria  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sakura, Tomoyo, Eroil, Meiling, and Syaoran went home Sakura told her otou-san, Kero and Touya about the letter and they agreed to let her go. "Sakura Hogwarts is one of the most famous western magical schools around it'll be no wonder if you sense a lot of aura's,' said Kero excitedly. 'Clow reed went there to learn western magic and I luckily went with him, so I know the way to get to Hogwarts and Diagon Alley also."  
  
" Great!' Sakura exclaimed. 'Can I call Tomoyo and the others?"  
  
" Sure, Sakura," replied her otou-san smiling while he watched her run to the phone.  
  
Upstairs Sakura first called Yue to tell him about the letter. Yue then told her that he and Kero were going with her and Sakura agreed. They were wizards weren't they? They wouldn't panic or anything like that would they?  
  
After everyone agreed to meet at Tomoyo's place and leave for the airport from there. They packed their things and made sure their plans to get to this Diagon alley and Hogwarts were foolproof. The next day everyone met at Tomoyo's place as planned. And were placed in a limo in groups. The groups were Meiling, Eroil, Tomoyo and Nakura in one limo (Yue and Nakura would lose the wings so the bodyguards wouldn't get suspicious) and Yue, Syaoran and Sakura in another. ^(oo)~  
  
When everyone packed their things in the trunk and were seated in the limo the chauffeur's started the limo and they were off. During the ride Syaoran kept on glancing at Sakura while she was looking out the window with the book bag (Kero & Spinal Sun were sleeping in) in between her and him. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt with a skirt. Her hair was as it always was done but just a bit longer. Syaoran wore a green shirt and jeans. His hair was as messy as always and obviously still brown. Yue sat in the front just staring out the window with his cold eyes still the same.  
  
In the limo Tomoyo, Eroil, Meiling and Nakura was in, Nakura was sitting in the front but was chatting away. Tomoyo, Meiling and Eroil were talking about how unexpected the letters were. But Eroil had a glint in his eyes while they were talking it was as if he already knew about this Hogwarts but didn't. Tomoyo was wearing a yellow top and a skirt. And her hair was done up in a ponytail. Meiling was wearing a white shirt and jeans with her hair still the same. Eroil was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans also.  
  
Finally they were at the airport and in their seats on the plane. Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting next to each other on the plane next to the window. Yue, Nakura and Meiling were seated in the middle. And Eroil and Syaoran sat together next to a window too. Meiling was chatting with the oh so talkative Nakura, Eroil was annoying Syaoran and Sakura and Tomoyo were talking about how it was so inconvenient that they got letters and how Tomoyo never even knew she and Meiling had magical powers. When the plane landed everyone got off and got his or her luggage and found a place where it was deserted. Then they took out Kero and asked him where to go.  
  
" To get to Diagon Alley you have to go to the Leaky Cauldron and ask someone there how to get to Diagon Alley from there,' Said Kero like it was as obvious as eating pie which if I may say he knows how to do it good. ' They'll know what you're talking about cause they're wizards and witches, but while your there you'll probably need rooms to stay in."  
  
" Okay Kero,' said Sakura really exited. ' Let's get going."  
  
When they followed Kero's directions to get to the Leaky Cauldron they were soon standing in front of a small building that had the letters THE LEAKY CAULDRON on top of it. The weird thing though was that no one even noticed the building. They entered the building and headed through the many talking people towards the front where the counter stood.  
  
" Um excuse me but can you tell us how to get to Diagon Alley," asked Sakura uncertainly even though she could sense auras but they weren't strong.  
  
" Oh of course,' replied a man with curly black hair. ' Follow me, you must be new or something."  
  
" Uh yah," said Syaoran going into his cold mood while they followed the man to a room. Then he stopped in front of a brick wall and took out a stick. He then recited instructions and tapped the stick on the specified bricks. Suddenly the bricks went apart to form an arc. In the arc was a big market like place everyone was busy talking and entering shops. But there weren't any kids their age or any 11 to 17 yrs old.  
  
" Here we are," said the man as he pointed through the arc then left them to go through.  
  
" Wow this place is huge," exclaimed Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling star struck. Even Syaoran was star struck. But Eroil looked as if this place was familiar to him. Yue and Nakura followed their masters into the place and suddenly Kero and Spinal Sun came out of Sakura's Book bag causing everyone in the area to look their way.  
  
" I smell food," yelled Kero.  
  
"I need more space," said Spinal Sun at the same moment.  
  
When they noticed everyone staring at them they turned to Sakura and motioned her to try and leave the crowd Sakura got the message and left the crowd with the others tailing behind the crowd faded away and Sakura and the others started looking for the shops to get their things from. There were many shops some selling robes, some selling telescopes and strange silver instruments, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon….  
  
" Here's Gringotts Kero," told everyone pointing to a snowy-white building, which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-  
  
" That's a Goblin," said exclaimed Kero before Sakura could ask. The goblin bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
" Sounds like a threat," said Syaoran crossing his arms.  
  
" That's what it's meant for kid," replied Kero.  
  
"Humph," Syaoran grunted.  
  
When they entered through the silver doors a pair of goblins bowed them through and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Kero told them to head for the conter at the end of the hall.  
  
" Morning,' said Eroil to a free goblin. ' We've come to exchange our money and make an account.  
  
" Put the money on the counter please and we'll exchange the amount to how much you need sir."  
  
At that moment Tomoyo pushed through the crowd and carried a suitcase full of money and put it on the counter top.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Well that's it. It may be short but I guess it's longer than the last chapter. 


End file.
